Scary
by Rusty293
Summary: After the incident, Foxy was outed as a outcast. He scared everyone, including his fellow animatronics. But once their Freddy Fazbear's Pizza store shuts down and they are moved to a new location, he finds someone who doesn't find quiet so scary...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story may not make sense so let me clarify some stuff**

 **Even though FNAF 2 is a prequel, its a sequel in this story. It will make sense that way.**

 **Mangle is a girl in this story. Even though there is a lot of evidence that he/she could go any way, I am making her a girl for the purposes of this story**

 **Mangle is also going to be in her not-mangled state, and will be named Vix**

 **Each Toy animatronic will have a nick name**

 **Toy Chica: Chi**

 **Toy Bonnie: Bon**

 **Toy Freddy: Fred**

 **Balloon Boy: BB**

 **Thats all. Enjoy! P.S This is my first Fanfic**

* * *

He was scary, according to the children. They called him that because of "it". Because of "it" he scared most of the customers away. Because of "it" his so-called friends, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy, turned into enemys. Because of "it", he almost killed a child. The bite of 87. He never wanted this to happen. All he wanted was to entertain children like he was programed to. And to make things worse, he didn't know why. Was he malfunctioning? Was there a glitch in his system that those engineers forgot to fix? Why?

"Hey there kids!" Freddy said. Foxy could hear him in the party room.

"Wanna hear a song?" Freddy asked. The kids answered in shouted in excitement.

 _I should be up there_ , Foxy thought, making a fist in his hand. _I should be be the one to entertain them, not Freddy or Chica or Bonnie, it should be me..._ Foxy was ready to walk up there and rip Freddy apart. Then, anger turned to guilt. They were his friends. He was the reason he was out of order, not Freddy or Chica or Bonnie. It was his fault.

* * *

 **9:28 p.m, Foxy POV**

I walked towards the kitchen. I was hungry. The only problem was, I would have to go past the stage. As I walked to the kitchen, I could hear them talking.

"Wow Freddy, the kids loved you today!" Chica said.

"Looks like you can teach a old dog new tricks" Bonnie teased.

"Hey!" Freddy said."I'm not that old..."

"Dude, your like 2 years older than me" Bonnie said

"More like 3 years" Chica added.

"Thats not even that old" Freddy said.

"In dog years, it is" Bonnie teased again.

"Im not even a dog!" Freddy said.

I started to walked by. Everyone stopped talking, creating a kinda awkward moment. Everything was silent. The only thing making a sound was my feet touching the floor. I was casually walking. Bonnie was the first to break the silence.

"Where do you think your going?" Bonnie said. Everyone was scared of me except Bonnie. Well not exactly. He wasn't scared of talking smack to me. I turned around.

"Im going to the kitchen..." I said.

"Without my honeys permision?" He asked. Bonnie and Chica were together. I used to have feeling for her, until Bonnie stole her heart away from me.

"Well..." I faced Chica. "Can I go to the kitchen and eat something?"

"Er...um..." She said. She was so scared, she didn't even face me. It made me hurt inside.

"I guess..." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I turned back. I kept on walking. I could hear them whispering. Bonnie wasn't even whispering, he was saying it so I could hear it

"Stupid Foxy, dumb piece of shi..." Bonnie quickly realised his mistake and covered his mouth. Chica gave him a glare.

As I walked in the kitchen, I noticed some left over pizza left by the co-wked a workers. I picked one slice and walked towards the microwave. After heating it up I walked towards the exit. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was Golden Freddy.

"Hey Foxy..." He said in a sad kind of voice. He was my only friend besides the Puppet, but we haven't seen him in years.

"Whats up?" I said

"You might want to see this..." He grabbed a paper from his pocket. It on the paper it said:

 **ATTENTION WORKERS AND CO-WORKERS!**

 **Sadly, we are closing down, so grab all your all your items and say good bye to your friends.**

"Wait, when did you get this?" I said

"Yesterday..." He said. I skipped the not important stuff, which means most of it.

 **But we need your help. 1: We need workers for our new Freddy Faz Bear pizza**

 **and 2: And we need people to carry our old animatronics to the new establishment tomorrow morning.**

 **Thank you for serving us for so many years.**

"Wow" I faced Golden Freddy. "There scrapping us and moving us to this new place?"

"Pretty much..." He said

"You better tell the rest..."

"I know.." He said walking away.

"See ya later" I said.

"Bye..." He said

He walked to the stage. The rest greeted him.

I finished eating the slice and checked the clock. 12:48, just in time.I walked the stage.

Golden Freddy must have already told the because Chica was crying. I got to Pirate Cove and sat down.

Were being scrapped. Another reason why my life sucks. Little did I know, that wasn't exactly the case.

* * *

 **Workshop, Vix POV**

"Vix, wake up! Todays the day!" Chi shouted.

"Argh, stop screaming in my ear." I said

I stood up."Shouldn't you be in the other room?" I asked.

"I know, but I had to come over and tell you the good news!" She said. I looked around. Wheres Fred, Bon and BB?

"Where are the boys?" I said.

"Thats what I've been trying to tell you! They already took them to the pizzaria! And were next! Im so excited!" Chi jumped up and down.

Finally, I thought, a change of scenery.

"I know your excited but calm down" I yawned.

"I know, I know, But Im so excited" She said.

"I am too" Chi and I turned to face the person. It was the Puppet.

"Good morning ladies" He said

"Good morning Pup" I said. Pup is short for Puppet.

"Do you already know about the great news?" Chi asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this day for the world!" He said. There seemed to be this emptyness in his voice...

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came from the halls.

"Its them! Im so excited!" Chi loudly whispered. We went back to our positions and went limp.

Two men walked in, they seemed to be in already in a conversation."I can't believe the old pizzaria closed down...that place was the best." One of the men said.

Another pizzaria...? Wait... Then suddenly one of the men went over to me and switch me off. Everything started fading.

"Well we better hurry. We have to bring the other older anamatronics after this"

Other anamatronics? Does that mean theres another...me?

The room was completely black. Then I blacked out as they carried me out the door to their truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, and welcome back!**

 **You must have liked the first chapter so much, you came to see the second chapter.**

 **And just a quick question: Should I use a animatronic OC. If yes, write the OC I should use. It has to be a girl. If you think I shouldn't use a OC just say I shouldn't.**

 **Also I am using 3 human OCs that I randomly made up today. They are going to be very important to the story(kinda).**

 **Thats all! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **8:30, Foxy POV**

As I woke up I heard clanking coming from the stage.

"Argh! These ones are..*gasp*..way heavier than the new animatronics!" said someone...

New animatronics...interesting. Can't wait to meet my brother.

I peek through the curtains. There were 12 humans, 3 of them coming towards me. They seemed to be carrying the rest of the group outside to there cars outside. I looked at the heading towards me. I went back and closed the curtain behind me. Im pretty sure they didn't see me...right?

 _Shi... I mean...Crap!_ I layed on the ground and went limp. I could hear them talking.

"Its a good thing that our animatronic is already turned off. I am not good at electronic stuff." one of them said. I had my eyes closed so they couldn't see the my eyes glowing. I was so glad Goldy(Golden Freddy)turned me on instead of keeping me off for all these months.

"I also suck at electronic stuff" one said.

"You suck at everything Jimmy" the other said back. _The other one is named Jimmy, hmm..._

"Stop chatting you two, we need to get this animatronics to the new pizzaria." the other one said.

"Stop being so serious Hank" the unknown one said. _Jimmy and Hank..._

"Our paycheck is on the line guys! We need that money! Anyways, Joseph grab his arms. I will lift his legs. Once his up in the air, Jimmy go under and lift him up. Got it?" Hank said.

"Got it" the others said. Joseph, Jimmy and Hank...good to know.

I felt hands on both of my legs and feet. They lifted me up in the air. I felt another pair of hands pushing againest my back. After minutes of almost dropping me and "Hey, stop steping on my feet!" we finally got to the car.

"If I had a nickel for every time we almost dropped him..." Hank said.

They put me in the car in a sitting up position in the left back seat. I quickly opened my eyes to see Hank in the drivers seat, Joseph right next to me and Jimmy next to Hank in the passenger seat.

"I am so happy we got Foxy! Hes my favorite!" Joseph said.

"Freddy was my favorite" Hank said as he started the car.

"Freddy was the fatty of the group though..." Joseph said

"Just like Hank!" Jimmy said. There was a awkward silence. "Too soon...?" Jimmy said.

"Anyways, did you hear about Toy Foxys sudden change? They turned him into a her!" Joseph said.

 _A girl fox? Wait, what?_

"I wonder why they did that..?" Hank said.

"I wonder if shes hot..." Jimmy said.

"What the fuck Jimmy, you and your dirty mind" Hank said.

"I was just wondering!"

"Dude, you need a girlfriend...quick" Joseph said.

Suddenly the car stopped. "We are here! Finally!"

* * *

 **8:19, Vix POV**

As I powered up I could see Chi standing infront of me with a huge smile.

"Ugh...what happened?" I asked.

"What do you think? You just got home from the workshop!" Chi said.

"Wait wha..." I looked around. I don't know about you but it was amazing. The stage was so cool. It had hard wood floors and curtains and everything! Maybe its because I have never seen a place like this before. I've always been at the workshop, never anywhere else.

"What do you think?" She asked

"Its amazing!" I responded. Suddenly I saw Bon run up.

"Your awake?" He said

"Im taking to you, am I not?" I said

"Good, but first..." He turned to face Chi, as they kissed for a good 15 seconds or so. I was shocked.

"Wait, your dating?! Its been 2 weeks since the Puppet gave us life, and your already dating!" I said

"Well, I liked her and she liked me, so why not?" Bon said.

"We'd better get going, I want to see my new kitchen!" Chi said. They started to walk off stage.

Freddy appeared behind me.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" He said.

"Yeah..." I said. I was worried that with Bon around, Chi wouldn't have time for her best friend, me. I kind of wish there was another boy animatronic that I could love...

Suddenly Freddy held my hand. I quickly pulled out. I started to blush.

"Um..Freddy..I don't like you that way..." I quickly started to walk away. I want a boyfriend, but not Freddy.

As I walked away I could hear him whisper to himself. "At least I tried..."

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? How about Bon and Chi, will there relationship be stable? How do you think the Toys will react to Foxy? Find out next chapter...**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! And welcome to another chapter of "Scary"**

 **I won't be using the o.c today, so if you have any ideas for an o.c, send it my way. I do have a o.c, so if no one comes up with a better o.c(Which is going to be tough)I will use that o.c.**

 **Thats all, enjoy!**

* * *

 **8:40a.m, Foxy POV**

I felt hands drag me out of the car.

"1...2...3..HEAVE!" Hank shouted, as they yanked me out of the car. I felt like my arms where going to get ripped off.

"And I thought..*gasp*...Freddy was the heaviest!" Jimmy said. Then they set me on the floor. They were gasping for air. I'm I really that heavy? Shit...I mean, I should really workout.

"Have you guys noticed how realistice his hands feel? They feel like real fox skin!" Joseph said.

"I know, right?" Jimmy responded.

"Stop chating and help me pick him up!" Hank said.

They lifted me up and into the building. Here I am...I opened my eyes. The place was huge! I looked towards the stage, or at least try to. I couldn't move my head or else they will know something was up with me. As I looked I could see the curtains, which was much better than old show curtains. Wow they really upgraded things. As I was about to close my eyes, I saw her. She was on stage. Our eyes accidently crossed paths. I couldn't look away. Our eyes were locked. What are you doing Foxy! Look away! Your going to blow your cover! But I couldn't. Her eyes were beautiful. So gorgeous. But she had this face of confusion, like I wasn't supposed to be there. Then they carried me far enough, so I couldn't see her anymore. Who was she? Before I could answer that question, the men started to lower me.

"Finally, its over..." Jimmy said.

"Lets get home boys!" Hank said, as they left me behind. SLAM. The door slamed close. I looked around. I could see the rest of the gang limp, deactivated. I was all alone, in a cold dark room.

* * *

 **8:45a.m, Vix POV**

Who was that? Was he activated? This is bad, very bad. I ran towards the nearest animatronic, which happened to be the two love birds, Bon and Chi.

"Guys! Huge problem!" I shouted when I got in range.

"What?! Did Fred get hurt? Are we being closed already!?" Chi said.

"I think..*gasp*" I had to catch me breath after running."...one of the old animatronics might have not been deactivated..."

"Hows that possible, they deactivated all the old ones..." Bon said.

"I know, I know...but he was activated. He and I looked at each other" He had such wonderful eyes though. I kind of felt bad telling on him.

"Which animatronic? Old Bonnie? Old Freddy?" Bon said, looking very worried.

"It was a red fox, like me. Umm...lets see. He was male." He had lovely eyes. I kind of got lost in the moment, just thinking about him...What am I doing..? Daydreaming about a dude I just saw, who could very well be a potental threat? He could be dangerous!

"He had an eyepatch, trying to go for the pirate theme..." I said

"Got it! Foxy the pirate!" He said.

"How did you know that? We've never seen them nor heard of them" I asked.

"Did they not tell you? They installed a criminal database in our software, so we can find out if someone is a criminal or not" Bon said. Foxy, hmm...

"Wait, so does that mean he's a criminal...?" I asked. I couldn't imagine him a criminal.

"Yeah, he bit a child, almost killing her" Bon said.

"Well we better catch and deactivate him..." Chi said.

"Lets hurry!" Bon said.

We ran to the parts and service room. Bon opened the door. There was no sign of the red fox.

"Oh no..." Bon said, looking at both me and Chi. "He's somewhere in this building...we have to find him now..."

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? Was it too short for you guys?. I promise to make the next chapter way larger.**

 **Also if you have an o.c idea, PM me. There might be a chance I'll use yours(BTW: It has to be a girl...)**

 **Thats all and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back! Wow you guys kinda like this series, eh?**

 **First off, I have chosen the o.c I will use: Rita the Pirate Fox! Thanks to hangingtree8 for letting me use her! Just to clarify some stuff:**

 **She does know who Foxy is, I will explain why later in the story.**

 **Her and Foxy aren't into each other, think of it as a brother-sister relationship.**

 **She wasn't revived by the Puppet, so she doesn't know who he is. Don't ask how she got revived, I don't want to go to deep into her back story, so you guys want try to come up with a reason how she got revived, you can write a review about it.**

 **Thats all! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **8:51, Vix POV**

"What are we going to do? He's probably stronger than all of us..." I said.

"I don't think he's that strong, but we can't risk it" Chi said.

"Wait, I got a idea! Follow me!" Bon said, running down the hall towards the security office. We ran behind him.

"Here.." He said once he got there. There were no doors so we walked in. Then he went behind the desk where the night guard would sit. Behind was a door, which surprisingly I didn't notice when I was looking around on the first day we got here. When he opened the door, it revealed all this tasers, ranged and short ranged.

"We all get two, both the long ranged and the hand-held one" He said, picking up one of each.

"How did you know about this place?" Chi asked.

"On the first day, I got real curious and I found this place" Bon said.

"Its a good thing you found this place.." I said. Then I noticed he was taking two more.

"Why are you getting two sets?" I asked

"I'm going to find Fred, I think he will be the only one able to over power this "Foxy"...You gals split up. Shout if you find him" He said, walking away towards back stage.

"I guess I'll check the kitchen..." Chi said, a frightened look on her face.

"I'll check children's cove..." I said. We split paths. I hope this "Foxy" isn't as bad as he's heard to be...

9:00, Foxy POV

I walked towards the new cove. I was curious to see this new cove. And maybe try to find answers on who this new "girl fox" is. Was she the one on stage? Possible. But I can't make conclusion now. It kind felt cool being the detective, and getting clues. As I walked in I noticed how small the room was compared to mine. Interesting...There was nothing in the room, so turned to head out the door. And there she was, this time with a taser. She was banging the taser like something was wrong with it Wait, what...?

9:05, Vix POV

Shit, shit, shit. My long ranged taser was jammed. I should have shouted right there, but instead I dropped to the floor and rolled up into ball. I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed! ARGH! I'm a fucking idiot!

"Um...Hi..?"

Was that him? He hasn't killed me yet? I felt a hand touch my shoulder. This is the end...

"Are you ok? Do you need help?" He asked

I was confused. I looked up. There he was. Beautiful eyes and everything. I backed up againest the wall, still on the ground. I didn't want to see him.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said loudly, as I looked away. Maybe one of the others would hear me.

"Woah, woah. Hurt you? We haven't even met" He said.

I had so many thoughts going through my mind. What is he doing?

"So your the new version of me, eh?" He asked.

I took a while to answer.

"Yeah.." I said, still nervous as heck. There was a break of silence. Then he sat down across from me.

"So you were the one on the stage?" He said. Another break of silence.

"How'd you know...?" I asked

"Your beautiful eyes. I can recognize those eyes from a mile away. Could I possibly see them again?" He said. I took a while, but I looked at him. He kind of stared back, inspecting my eyes. I looked back. I wasn't the only one with beautiful eyes. We stayed there, just staring...I was the first to break away. After a couple of awkward seconds of silence, he started with a question.

"So...have you guys opened up?" He asked.

"No, were going to open in 3 days from now..." I said. No break this time. He stood up, and continued to search the room. Suddenly, I had a thought. My hand held taser. He's facing away, I could shock him. But I couldn't. Why? I don't know.

"Well its been nice meeting you...er.." He said.

"Vix" I said

He smiled. "Vix, I like that name. Well nice meeting you Vix" I smiled as well. I didn't even want to, yet I seemed to be hypnotized by him. His smile, his eye's, his words.

"Well I have to go" He said, walking away.

"Wait..." I said. What am I doing?

He turned. "I want to see you again..." I said. I don't even know why I'm saying stuff like this...

"Ok then,lets meet here again, maybe 10 am?" He said

"Ok, sounds good" I said

"We'll call it a date" He said. I was shocked to hear this. Is he really saying yes? I mean, I'm just some stranger.

I smiled, I was blushing pretty bad.

He smiled. "See you later" He said, walking out of the room.

I sat on the floor. What did I just do?

* * *

 **Foxys POV**

Well that was weird, I thought to myself. I walked back towards the room where the rest of the gang was. But I felt, weird. Something about her. Vix, that was her name.

"Who was the vixen?" I turned around. I was shocked to see my old friend.

"Rita!" I ran to hug her.

"Holy shit, calm down" Rita said.

"Where did you go? You know after they found you?"

"Well they sold me to some cheap-ass restaurant. Then I decided to leave and find you" she said.

"Really? Wouldn't they have suspected something?" I asked

"Nah, I killed the night guard, then erased the tapes" She said. "Well enough about me, whos the other fox?"

"Well, I don't actually know her that much..."

"Really? I mean, c'mon you must know something about her?"

"Her eyes are gorgeous, and her name is Vix, thats it."

"Wow, those are pretty low standards for falling in love"

"Whoa, its not like that"

"Yeah totally. What about that "your eyes are beautiful" and "lets call it a date" and all that flirting?"

"I guess your right"

Suddenly we heard shouts.

"I'm worried! She hasn't come back! Maybe that monster "Foxy" got her?"

"Its ok babe, we'll find her"

"Ooooo, looks like Foxy is in trouble!" Rita said

"Shut it, we'd better run" I told her

"Can't we fight them?"

"No"

"Damn"

We both ran towards the part and service room

* * *

 **How'd you like that chapter? Long enough? How did you feel about Rita the o.c? I think she worked good.**

 **Well thats all, and I will see you in the next chapter**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! And welcome back to a another chapter! How did Rita the Pirate Fox do last chapter? Good, great, awesome?**

 **Well thats all! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

"Who the hell were those people?! And how'd you piss them off?" Rita said as we entered the parts and service room.

"I don't know! I went to investigate the new cove, then I met Vix and then you came...I don't remember pissing off anyone..." I said, closing the door behind us. Rita walked around the room.

"So this is where you'll be living?" She said, still looking around.

"Yep, pretty shi...I mean...Crap" I said looking outside through the tiny window on the door.

"I always wondered, why don't you swear? You seem like someone who would"

"I don't know. Chica made it so we could never swear. She was worried that we would swear infront of a child..."

"Well its been, like, 4 years since you've been near a child"

"I know. I guess I kind of got used to it"

"Well can you swear?"

"Yeah, but I prefer not to..." I said, as I looked at her."What. You daring me?"

"No, I wasn't intending that, but sure. I'm daring you. Even though that dare is pretty fucking easy"

"Ok, well here goes..." Suddenly we heard voices coming from outside. I ducked down to the floor.

"Are you shitting me!?" She said. She ducked down as well. "Oh Foxy, you clever bitch"

I was silently laughing. I was having mixed emotions. I was so happy they interrupted, but if they found me, who knows what they will do to me...and thats the he frighting truth. I quickly shut up. I can heard them from outside. One of them sounded like Vix.

"I'm really ok. I just checked the room. Found nothing. I felt tired, and went to sleep. Thats it" Vix said.

"I don't know Vix. I don't think your telling the truth..." a unknown voice said. It sounded like a female.

Suddenly the doorknob began to twist. Well this is the end.

"Ok the truth is..." Vix said. I hope I can trust you Vix...

* * *

 **Vix POV**

"Ok the truth is...I was too scared, so I didn't check the cove..." I said.

"Wait, what?! He could still be there! Damn it Vix!" Bon said, letting go of the doorknob. Phew...I hope this gets Foxy a couple more seconds. Maybe he's not even in there...

"C'mon! We need to catch him!" Bon said, running towards Children's cove.

"You heard him Vix, lets go..." Chi said following Bon.

 ** _Later that night..._**

I kept pacing back and forth. Maybe he won't come, I thought. Maybe its a good thing he won't come...I sat down. I set up chairs and a table so we could chat. I wouldn't blame him for not coming. I think I'm over thinking things...

"Waiting for someone?" It wasn't him. It was Puppet.

"Hey Pup..." I said.

"Whats wrong madam?" He said. He always acted like a gentleman. Probably because he's 6 maybe 7 years older than any of us.

"I'm waiting for someone..."

"Who? Have you and Fred finally admitted to loving each other?" He said. That reminded of when Fred tried to hold my hand.

"No, not him..."

"Bon? I'm pretty sure he's already in a relationship..."

"No, not any of them. Someone, else..." I said.

"...Who, may I ask?" He said.

"Nah, it doesn't matter..."

"If you say so madam..." He suddenly vanished. I wasn't surprised by this. I've seen him do it a million times already.

He won't come, I thought. I covered my eyes. I messed everything up. I looked up. In my mind I saw him, just standing there, smiling at me. I smiled back. Then he slowly faded away. Thats reality. I started to put the chairs away. Then the table. I sat in the corner. I sighed. Then I looked up.

"Hey there..." It was him, for real.

"Foxy!" I ran up and hugged him.

"O-ok" He said. I let go. I rubbed my arm. That was awkward...

"Sorry about that..." I was blushing.

"Its fine" He said.

"So, do you want to chat?"

"Well first we need to put up those chairs"

"Sorry, I thought you weren't coming..."

"Well I would prefer that we do it together" He said. He always had a way with words. I smiled. He went to grab a chair. I did the same.

"Sorry if I was late...Those other animatronics, are they your friends?"

"Yeah...sorry about them..." I said, looking towards the hall.

"Its all ok, as long as I'm with you..." I blushed even more. We talked for 1 hour. Most of the time I just stared at him. His eyes were so beautiful.

"Oh, looks like I have to go..." He said.

"Why, we still have a couple hours left..."

"Lets just say, it complicated..." He said, walking towards the door."I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yeah..." I looked away. He was about to leave then I shouted. "Wait!" I shouted

"Huh?" He turned, as I kissed him. I did it. I don't know why, but I did. I felt like I had to.

"Sorry..." I said as we parted. He looked at me. I looked down to the floor. Then I felt a finger on my chin, and it lifted my head up to face him. Then he kissed me. I kissed back. After seconds of being in heaven, we finally parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled, I did as while. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Wow, I just did that...

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? Well, was it good? It takes about 3 hours to make a chapter(More like 40 minutes, I just get distracted a lot), so it better be good.**

 **Well thats all, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! And welcome back to another chapter! Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in a while. You guys are probably used to me posting a chapter once a day, but I went on a little trip and couldn't post any new chapters. But I'm back!**

 **Thats all! And enjoy!**

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

"So how was the date?" Rita said as I closed the door behind me.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful..." I said. I was still dazed from the kiss. I was kind of shocked though. I thought I was the risk taker, but Vix definetly impressed me.

"Well we'd better start going to the parts and service room before your girlfriend's friends start to worry..." She said. We started to walk to parts and service room.

"Why do you think they hate me? I mean, I've never seen them, nor talk to them..." I said

"Well they called you a monster, which means they probably know about the bite. Maybe they installed some kind of criminal database to protect this place from criminals" She said.

"How'd you come up with that?" I said

"Because, unlike you, I actually think. And I went into the office and checked it on the computer..." She said."Wait...wouldn't that mean I would be ok if they saw me...? Maybe I could go over there and they would let me stay over there..."

"I don't know about that Rita. Vix definetly has some common sense, so I'm assuming the others also have common sense" I said.

"Well how is that possible? I'm pretty sure you have to be living to have common sense. I was lucky and I somehow could still live after I got stuffed in a animatronic suit. But them? An less they got revived like you, but thats highly unlikely..."

"Well just trust me on this, ok?" I said. We finally made it to the room. I opened the door to see Golden Freddy and the crew standing up and looking at me.

"What the...Shouldn't you guys be deactivated?" I asked

"I was about to say the same thing..." Freddy said, cleching his fist. "I should have known Foxy wouldn't want us around..."

"Why don't you stop yapping and attack?" Rita said.

"Rita!? Oh...er...um..." Freddy said. Freddy backed down. Everyone knew Freddy had a crush on Rita when she was around.

"Did Goldy really have to activate Freddy..." Rita whispered to me. Unfortunately for Freddy, Rita absolutely hates him. Bonnie moved up.

"So Foxy, where were you? Scaring the new animatronics?" Bonnie said.

"Do want to get ripped apart?" I said.

"Don't even try. Freddy and I could easily whip your ass...er..butt's. Yeah, we could easily whip your butt's" Bonnie said. Rita laughed.

"Your a real shit talker Bonnie. So much shit coming out of your mouth, some of it is even funny"

"Well f-fuck you Rita" Bonnie said

"Oooooooh shiiiit. Bonnie's dropping the bombs!" Rita chuckled.

Bonnie walked and grabbed a loose pole from the wall.

"Who's laughing now?" He said, ready to swing. I went infront of Rita. Rita might be the better trash talker, but when it comes to combat, She doesn't know shit compared to me. Even saying a swear word in my head kind of made me feel a bit weird...

I got ready and raised my hands. Then Goldy teleported infront.

"We aren't here to fight. I know its difficult to process the events going on, but there's no need for this"

"I was just wondering where Foxy was" Bonnie said.

"Just exploring the new place, nothing else" I said.

"And why didn't you activate us?"

"Really? You gave me hell through out the years and you think I would gladly boot you up again?" Silence.

* * *

 **Vix POV**

I sat down, still thinking about that kiss. I just smiled. Just dreaming away. Suddenly I heard claping. What the..

"So Foxy was the person you were waiting on? Very good chose indeed"

I turned to see the Puppet smiling, just smiling.

"You were spying?" I said

"Well I do get a bit curious at times" He said

I sighed. "You seem to know him"

"I do. He was always my favorite"

"Did you revive him? Like me?"

"Yes, yes I did. It doesn't surprise me you fell in love with him" He said. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, before I forget. The others are planning a date between you and Fred. Something about you "acting different lately" and "maybe she feel's lonely" and stuff like that. Well I must go, sorry for the sudden exit" Suddenly he vanished.

Date with Fred? Oh shit...I could hear Chi walking towards my room. The doorknob twisted, and the door opened.

"Hey Vix, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure"

She walked in, talking a seat.

"Well, we've noticed how you've been here, alone, most of the time. So we wanted you to maybe enjoy your time with someone else, like Fred. So we arranged a date between you guys"

"Thanks, but no. I just...don't like Freddy like that way..."

"C'mon, give him a chance"

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you..."

"Yes! *Girly squeal* Well you can't go on a date like that! C'mon, lets get a bit more make-up on that face!"

"Can't I just go like this? Please?"

"Fine, are you sure?"

"Yes, please"

"Well c'mon! Were going to be late!" She grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room. I'm so sorry Foxy. We made it to the stage.

"There he is...go on" I walked on stage. And there he was, sitting. They must have really worked on this, because everything was beautiful, except Fred.

"Hey there" He said. He had a tuxedo on.

"Hey..." I said.

"First off, I want to apologize...Earlier, I didn't want to offend or creep you out like that"

"Thanks...I guess..."

"Hello ma'dam, hello sir. What would you like?" Bon said. He had a waiter suit on. I had to laugh.

"I would like some pizza please" Fred said

"Me too" I said.

"On it!" Bon said, running towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? What about Fred and Vix's date? How will this affect Foxy and Vix's relationship?**

 **I hope you enjoyed! And I will see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter! You guys are really, really like this series! I also have to thank those people for leaving reviews!**

 **Thats all! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

Silence filled the room from what I said. Rita was the first to break the silence.

"Ok, this is awkward as fuck, so I'm going outside" She said. Rita walked towards the door, and slamed the door behind her. Silence again. Then something shocking happened.

"I-I'm...sorry" Chica shockingly said. Everyone looked at her."Its just...when you bit that child...the blood...the screaming...it was to much to handle. I was scared. And now I see how bad I was. I...didn't mean to ruin your life..."

"Same here...sorry, its just...we were used to you entertaining kids, but when you bit the little girl...I was shocked..." Freddy said. Silence.

"I understand...I didn't mean to scare you guys...I guess, in a way, I kind deserved all of this..." I said.

"Don't think that...It wasn't your fault. We overreacted. I overreacted."Bonnie said. I looked at him. He looked down, sighed, then looked at me."To tell you the truth...I hated you since the beginning. All the kids loved you, way more than me. Chica even had a crush on you for a while. The children didn't even know who I was compared to you. Then it happened. I used it to my advantage. I took everything from you. I took Chica from you, I convinced Freddy, Chica that you were a criminal. I even made it worse by insulting you every chance I got...I should be the one "out of order" or broken down" I was shocked. But I was glad.

"Well I forgive you" I said. He looked shocked.

"Really? I ruined your life. Yet your going to forgive me?" Bonnie said.

"Don't worry about it"

"Thank you!" Bonnie ran up and hugged me.

"No homo though, I'm still into Chica" He said as we parted. I laughed.

"So are we all ok?" Goldy said.

"Yeah" Freddy said.

"Good, because I was going to die if I had to hear one more argument!" Goldy said.

Everyone kind of chuckled. "Well we'd better get some sleep..." Bonnie said.

"Really? You guys were deactivated for three days and you need sleep?" I said.

"No, the other kind of "sleep"..." He said, grinning towards Chica.

"Ooooh, gotcha" I said. Bonnie and Chica left the room. It felt good having Bonnie as my friend again.

"Well, I guess I'll go to my own room..." Freddy said.

"Hey, want to play cards?" Goldy said.

"Sure!" Freddy said, as they left to there own room. I was there, all alone. But for the first moment of my life, I was ok about it. Suddenly the door slamed open. Rita ran in.

"Er...Foxy" Rita said.

"Yeah...?" I said

"You might want to see this..." She said. I walked behind her until we made it to the main room, where the main stage was. And on the stage was her, and another animatronic.

* * *

 **Vix POV**

"So, are you excited about the opening in two days?" Fred said.

"Yeah.." I said. I wanted to be with Foxy.

"You don't look like you want to be here" He said.

"Sorry, its just..."

"You don't like me like that, huh? I know, but could you at least try to look like your having fun?"

I didn't say anything. I did feel sorry. Awkward silence. Bon ran up the small stairs, with a small metal dome, and a bottle.

"Here you go, and some complements from the chef" Bon said.

"Thank you" Fred said

"No problem" Bon responded. Bon went back to the kitchen. Awkward silence again. I reached for the top of the dome, and pulled it off. It revealed a pizza shaped like a heart. I sighed. It kind of felt bad. Their trying so hard to get me and Fred together. Maybe if I hadn't met Foxy, I would be ok about this. But I did meet Foxy, so theres no knowing if its true.

"Would you like me to serve you?" Fred said, doing the best to smile.

"Yes, please" I said, still being flooded with thoughts of Foxy.

After several minutes of awkward moments, we finished. We didn't say anything. As I started to walk away, I could see he was going to say something, but stopped.

 _ **In Children's Cove...**_

I walked inside. I felt so bad. For kind of cheating on Foxy, and completely ignoring Fred.

"Hey there..." I turned to see Foxy. I was so excited, I started to run but stopped. He looked depressed.

"Foxy! I thought you were going to sleep..." I said.

"I know, I did to. But a friend of mine found you, and another animatronic having a date...Care to explain?" He said. I could see his eyes were tearing up, but he was trying to hold it in. Silence filled the room."Don't worry. I won't hurt you..." I gulped. I hope he doesn't think I'm lying...

"Foxy the truth is, my friends, they don't know you've been visiting me. So they thought I've been alone, in this room. They wanted me to be with him, the another animatronic. I thought you were asleep, so it seemed harmless...I'm so sorry..." I looked down. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me crying, he might think I'm trying to make him feel guilty. I prepared for the worse. He sighed.

"Please tell me this is the truth..."

"It is Foxy, I promise..."

I felt him wrap his arms around my head. I layed my head againest his chest. Then he let go.

"Sorry about that. I really overreacted..." He said

"No its fine...it just tells me how much you love me" I said. He smiled. I smiled.

"So do you want to talk?"

"Yeah. Let me get the chairs" I went and got the chairs. We went and talked for what seemed to be hours. I laughed. He laughed. I told him about Fred, how he tried to hold my hand, and what he said during the date.

"He's not really a "lady's man" from what your telling me" Foxy said.

"Yeah, he's so...awkward" I said

"I'm so glad I'm not him"

"Me too" I said, smiling.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go" He said, as he stood."But before I go, could I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course, my pirate" I walked to him and put my arms around his head, staring into his eyes.

"Well, this is romantic" He said. He smiled. I smiled. Our lips touched. There was even a bit of tongue-on-tongue action. Suddenly the door opened.

"Vix? I'm so sorry about the dat-" It was Fred. I stopped making out with Foxy and saw Fred, eyes as wide as grapefruits. I still had my arms over Foxy.

"V-V-Vix?" He looked shocked. He turned to the hallway and ran. "Its Foxy! He's with Vix! Children's Cove!"

* * *

 **Enjoyed the chapter? Pretty exciting, I know. Sorry I ended on a cliffhanger. Gotta build up that suspence. And thanks again to everyone who reviews! It really makes my day!**

 **Thats all! And I will see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! Thanks for 800 views! It may not seem like much compared to others, but this is my first fanfic, and I'm really surprised you guys like this!**

 **Thats all, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

"Shit!" I said. I didn't know who this bear was, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my relationship with Vix. I leaped towards him. He was turning his head towards us. I screeched as I tackled him. He yelped.

"HE'S GOT ME! HELP!" The helpless bear shouted. I lifted him up, putting my hook on his neck. Then a bunny, that really looked like a woman, ran up. He had some sort of gun.

"Put him down, you fucker!" The bunny said. I readied my hook, ready to slash the bears neck just in case the bunny was ready to do something "heroic". Then another animatronic, probably Chica's counter part, ran up. Also with the same kind of gun as the bunny.

"Fred! Holy shit!" The chicken said.

"P-Please, let go.." The bear said. Horrible memories over flowed my mind. The bite. I remembered how everyone saw me as a monster. I let go of the bear, and pushed him to the ground. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

"Foxy, wait!" Vix shouted behind me. I heard Vix running behind me. I could still hear the others.

"Fred! Are you ok?" The chicken said.

"Chi, get the Pup! I'll get Vix!" The bunny said. I ran for what seemed like hours until I ran out of breath. I saw a door in the hallway. I entered the room. I sat down in the corner. The door opened. Vix entered.

"Vix! What are you doing here! They'll go after you as well!" I said, standing up.

"Well I'm here, am I not?" She said.

"Vix...I'm so glad your still with me"

"Me too" We hugged.

"So how are we going to escape?" I said, letting go of her.

"Hmm..." She looked around the room. I did as well. Time was running out. Then I noticed the vent on the ceiling.

"The vent! We could escape that way!" I said. I jumped and ripped the vent cover."There.." I jumped again, entering the vent. I was so glad that I was really athletic. I turned and hovered my hand over Vix.

"Grab my hand, and I'll pull you up!" I said

"Foxy...go on without me..." She said

"Why?!" I questioned

"I'll just slow you down..."

"Vix..."

"Don't worry, they won't hurt me" She said. I sighed.

"Ok...be careful" She smiled. I did as well. I turned, and crawled through the vents. I didn't know which way was the parts and service room, so I went as far away as possible. After a little while I went to the nearest vent cover, and ripped it open. I hopped down. I checked my surroundings. I seemed to be in a room full of boxes of spare parts. It wasn't exactly the parts and service room, but maybe it was in the same hall way. I exited the room, and there was the parts and service room. I was home free.

"Hey there, bitch" I stopped. I slowly turned. The bunny from before was pointing the gun towards me.

"Did you really think you could hurt my friend and get away? Well I got news for you..." The bunny said. I snarled.

"You don't scare me, not only that I' the one with a weapon pointed to your head" He said. He reminded me of Bonnie. I guess bunny's really don't like me...

"I would have shot you already, but I have some questions..." He said. He gestured for me to follow him. He walked backwards, still facing his gun towards me. We were about to turn the corner.

"Not only that, I think Fred would to like a word with-" Suddenly Rita appeared, jabing the bunny with her fist. She jumped on him and continued to bash him.

"Rita!"

"Oh, Foxy! Sorry, got in the moment there..." She said. Her hands were covered in black oil from the bunny's face. The bunny lost a eye and there were dents all over him.

"Why'd you do that! Now I look like a even worse criminal! Couldn't you have knocked him out instead of bashing on him?!"

"Sorry..." She said.

"Damn it Rita! We'd better hide this body..." I said.

"Ok! Sounds fun!" She said.

We dragged him towards the parts and service room. We layed him in the corner. I sat down next to the bunny, frusterated.

"Argh, shit!" I said.

"Hey, you actually swore!"

"Shut it Rita! Don't you realise what you just did?!" I shouted at her.

"Well don't be a bitch about it-"

"I'm the bitch!? You just smashed a guys face in! Not only that, you have completely ruined my chances with Vix!" I said. I imediately felt guilty at shouting at Rita. I sighed. "They see me as a criminal, Rita. Everyone thinks so as well. Do you know how hard it is to seem good after ripping a childs face?...For once in my life time I found someone, besides you, that doesn't see as a monster. But now her friends will never let me near her..."

"Foxy...I'm so sorry" Rita said.

"...we'll we'd better get ready for the cavalry..." I said.

"Yeah..." She said. I went to the knocked out bunny. Rita went to one of the corners. The bunny was still gushing oil. I got some rags and wrapped his wounds. We may be enemys, but I was not going to let him die. That would make me look more of a criminal. I decided to get Freddy and Goldy and tell them about whats going on. I knocked on there door. The door creaked open. I saw them, still playing cards.

"Foxy! Wanna join?" Freddy said

"No, um...I came here to tell you that...we're in trouble" I said.

"How?" Goldy said.

"The new animatronics, they...well come here and see..." I said.

I showed them the bunny, still laying there.

"What the..." Freddy said

"Foxy, did you do this?" Goldy said.

"No, Rita did. But they see me as a criminal...so he kind of attacked me, then Rita came and she did this..." I said.

"So what are we going to do?!" Freddy said.

"I don't know...thats why I'm showing you him.."

"What?! I was just getting used to this place..." Goldy said.

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? Next chapter will be all Vix POV, just like this one.**

 **Well thats all, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! And welcome back to another chapter! Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I kind of forgot...Well I hope this is good enough so you can forgive me.**

 **BTW: The beginning takes place when Foxy and Vix seperate**

 **Thats all, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Vix POV**

"Ok...be careful" Foxy said. I gave a small smile. He smiled back and turned and entered to vents. I peeked outside. I could not let Foxy get caught. I saw two lights, coming from two flashlights probably, coming down the hall way. The light in the hall way had broken. My heart was beating like crazy. I heard two voices. Chi and Fred. They seemed to be in a conversation already.

"...No. Vix couldn't have been kissing him. Maybe this "Foxy" guy was attacking Vix?" Chi said.

"Then why did Vix run behind, this, monster "Foxy"? I swear, I saw them, arms wrapped around each other and everything" Fred said.

"But why? It doesn't seem like Vix...She's the shyest person in our group. She barely talk to any of you guys the first day we got given life, and then you expect her to start talking to a criminal?! It just doesn't make sense..." Chi said. I heard one of them open one of the doors from the hall way...

"You know what...maybe your right...Maybe "Foxy" was attacking Vix, or something like that" Fred said. They opened another door. I hope my door isn't the next to get opened.

"I hope so..." Chi said.

"I wonder how Bon's doing...I don't like the idea of him alone, with that, "Foxy" around..." Fred said. Another door squeaked opened. It was a matter of time before they opened my door and find me...I walked to one of the corners. There was a few boxes taped shut. I moved them forward and hid behind them. Too bad I didn't notice the box about to fall off. The box fell to the floor, making a shattering noise. Shit...

"Did you hear that..?" Chi said."We should get Bon..."

"You know what...I don't need Bon. I hate being the fragile one! I don't care if Foxy ripped a childs face. I'm going in..." Fred said. I could hear Fred's mechanical legs slam againest the floor as he walked closer. The door opened. I closed my eyes and curled up. I heard him get closer to me. But then he stopped. He was scared.

"Foxy's not here. Lets move on to the next hall way" He told Chi.

"Ok!" Chi said. I heard them walk to the next hall way. Phew...By this time Foxy should be at the parts and service room. All I had to do was sneak past Bon, and I could make it to Foxy. I pushed the boxes forward, and stood up. I peeked outside. No one. I moved opposite of Chi and Fred. I could go to the stage room, and go to the parts and repair room from there...The only problem was that Bon was going to be there. I made my way through the hall way. I didn't want to make too much noise. I walked towards the stage room. Almost there...The stage was kind of close to the parts and service room. I thought I heard something, but after a couple of minutes I kept on walking. I was in the same hall way as the parts and service room when I heard people talking.

"...Maybe we could wait 'till his wounds heal up, then put him out there like nothing happened...?" a voice said. Wounds? Could they be talking about Foxy? My heart sank.

"That won't work. It'll take about 3 days for him to heal...They'll probably notice by then" Foxy's voice said. I was so glad Foxy was ok. But who were these other people? And who was hurt? I walked closer towards the room.

"Foxy?" I said from around the corner, peeking in. He turned his head.

"Vix! Your ok!" He said, rushing towards me."I was so scared, I was about to go out there and search for you..." We hugged for a bit.

"Er...not to be rude, but who is she? Isn't she one of the toys?!" The brown bear said.

"Don't worry guys, she's with me" Foxy said, turning to face them.

"Um...hi..."I said. I felt really nervous. If it weren't for Foxy standing right next to me, I would have ran out of there.

"So, whats your name?"

"Vix" I said. My voice was a bit shakey. I layed my head againest Foxy's shoulder. Touching Foxy healed me in a way.

"Well, I'm Golden Freddy, or Goldy, and this is my little bro, Freddy" Goldy said. He reminded me of Pup, all gentlemen like.

"Um...does she know? You know.." Freddy said. He pointed behind himself.

"No..." Foxy turned to me."Vix, would you care to follow me?" He said. I nodded. I was curious what Freddy gestured to. We walked a bit. I could see that there were smaller rooms connecting to this room. It almost seemed to be a building of its own. But then I noticed something disturbing. There was oil covering a section of the floor and wall. As you know, oil is like our "blood". Then I noticed the drops of the oil leading to the room we were going to...What was Foxy showing me? The hairs on the back of my neck rose up. Foxy was right infront of the door. Foxy turned towards me.

"Vix, don't be frightened. I'm right here" He said. I nodded again. He turned back and opened the door. There layed an animatronic. Was it...Bon? His eye was gone, and wires seemed to pour out of his eye socket. He had dents all over his face. He didn't have any cuts except one on his shoulder, which I assumed was the reason why there was oil everywhere. The shoulder was wrapped in clothe, but that was about it.

"Bon...Is he ok?" I said to Foxy

"Yeah, he's just unconsious" He said, looking at Bon

"So did he attack you..?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, then one of my friends took him out..." He said. I'm assuming it was Freddy. Goldy didn't seem like the type to do this."I'm so sorry Vix. Now I seem like more of a monster, huh?" He sat down.

"Foxy, don't think like that"

"But in way, its true. I'm a monster, Vix" I sat down next to him.

"Well, monster or not, I will always be here with you"

"Thanks Vix" He leaned in, and kissed me. It was a small peck, but I'll get what I can get. He stood up."Well we'd better get to the rest and figure out how to avoid a war between us and your friends..." I followed him outside.

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? I felt like it needed at bit more, but whatever.**

 **Well I will see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! And welcome back to another chapter! 1,370 views?! Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so this is kinda surprising...**

 **Thats all, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

I was so glad that Vix would be here with me. But the thought of losing her still kept on pecking at me. What about her friends? What do we do once the find out we've kidnapped one of there friends? What about this bunny, Bon? What if he wakes up? There was so many ways how I could lose Vix...I walked towards Freddy and Goldy.

"So she knows.." Freddy said.

"Yeah" I said, looking towards Vix. Suddenly I heard some yawning coming from behind me.

"Hey guys..." It was Rita. She looked really tired.

"Hey Rita" Goldy said.

"H-hey Rita..." Freddy said. Rita just rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Vix.

"Oh hey. You must be Foxy's mate, as he would say" Rita said.

"Yeah...hey" Vix said.

"I'm Rita, the one who beat the shit out of your friend in that room over there. Sorry a 'bout that..." Then she faced me."Could you tell Bonnie and Chica to stop it. There like bunnies in there..." Considering that one of them is an animatronic bunny, it didn't surprise me. I blushed a bit, especially because I knew what they were doing in there. *Wink *Wink

"Ok..." I turned to Vix."Stay here. I gotta go for a moment..." She nodded. I walked to Bonnie's and Chica's room. I could hear soft mouning from inside. This is so awkward. I knocked on the door.

"Er...Bonnie? Could you calm down a bit...?" I said. I was really nervous.

"Oh...Foxy? Um..." Bonnie said. The moaning stopped inside.

"Yeah, you guys are kind of loud...could you...er...stop...?" I said. I felt so awkward saying that.

"Er...yeah...sorry about that...we'll stop..." Bonnie said.

"Ok..thanks..." I walked away. That was so weird. My face was bright red. I decided to wait a bit until I had stopped blushing. I walked back to to the rest.

"So did they stop?" Rita said. She didn't seem uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Finally, I can get some fucking rest..." She said. She walked back to her room, which was right next to Bonnie's and Chica's room. After a bit of talking with Freddy and Goldy, Bonnie came. Chica went in the other direction to "kitchen". The "kitchen" wasn't actually a kitchen but it had some kitchen stuff and a stove, so you could cook something. Chica waved towards us while she entered the "kitchen". Bonnie walked towards the group, but then stopped.

"Er...whos that?" He said pointing to Vix.

"She's Vix" Goldy said.

"Isn't she one of the toys?" Bonnie said.

"No, she's fine" I said.

"Oh ok, well I'm Bonnie" He said.

"Hey..." Vix said. She seemed nervous. Bonnie sat next to me. Everyone talked to each other, but then Bonnie leaned next to me.

"Er...Foxy, just wondering. Chica and I, were we really that loud..." He whispered to me.

"You were loud enough to wake Rita.." I whispered back

"Hehe...sorry about that..." He said. He rubbed the back of his neck, kind of blushing.

"Nah, its fine. Just don't have too much fun" I said. He chuckled. He went back and continued talking with the rest. I kind of dazed off after that. Then Vix touched my shoulder.

"Foxy I was wondering, I'm probably going to stay here so, could you give me a tour of the place...?" She said. I could tell she didn't want to be around the others.

"Yeah, sure!" I said."Hey, I'm going to show Vix around, I'll be back"

"Ok Foxy" Goldy said. I stood up. Vix did as well. We walked down to the nearest room, which was the "kitchen". I could hear Bonnie crack a joke about me and Vix and me. I just ignored it.

"Well, first off this is the kitchen" I said opening the door for her."Here you go ma'dam" She giggled. As I entered I could see Chica working on a pizza. I was so glad I was friends with the gang again. Just like the old days.

"Hey Foxy! Who's she?" Chica asked as she fired up the stove.

"Shes Vix" I said.

"Well its good to have another girl besides Rita..." Chica said. Chica never like Rita. Which is a bit weird because shes nice to everyone...Chica and Vix shooked hands. Chica always acted older, like someone in there thirtys(No offense). I showed Vix the rest of the "kitchen". Then we went to the next room. Freddy's and Goldie's room. There wasn't much there. Then, my room.

"Well, heres my room.." I said as I opened the door for her. There wasn't much. It was a messy room, with a ripped-up mattress and some rugged blankets. Vix looked around. Then she hopped on my bed and layed there. I hopped next to her. We both layed on our back, looking at the ceiling.

"So how is it?" I said.

"Good, I can imagine us together in here" She said. She turned to face me."I forgot, we didn't get to finish our goodnight kiss.." She said smirking. I turned to face her. She inched closer. I smiled as our lips touched. My tongue entered her mouth, allowing her tongue to enter my mouth. My tongue explored her mouth. During our make-out session, I noticed a hand slithering towards my pants. I grabbed her hand before it could go any farther.

"Woah, now what do you think you're doing?" I said playfully, of course.

"Can't we get I get a little action?" She said smiling. I turned back to laying on my back.

"Maybe tomorrow" I said.

"Aww, not even a quickie?" She said. In a way, she reminded me of Rita. The only difference is Rita acts immature all the time, no matter how big the crowd. Vix only acts like this when she's around people who are her friends. Or me

"No, not even a quickie" I said.

"Well at least I'm sleeping with you" She said. I grabbed a blanket and covered myself. I turned to her.

"I love you" I said. She grabbed a blanket and turned to me

"I love you too" She said, snuggling up againest me. I closed my eyes and after a bit I finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Well leave a review telling me.**

 **Thats all! And I will see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter! Today I decided to change it up a little bit, so half of this chapter will be about Bon!**

 **Thats all and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bon POV**

"Augh...shit..." I whispered to myself. What happened? How did that Foxy get me? My shoulder ached as I lifted myself up. I looked towards my shoulder. It was covered in cloth. I seemed to be in the one of the rooms in the parts and service place. The was wires hanging from the ceiling. Spare parts scattered around the ground. I walked to the door, my shoulder hurting ever more with every step. I got my good arm to open the door. I peeked and saw three animatronics talking. Two were bears, yellow-ish gold and brown, and the other was a purple bunny. I went back to the room. I was going to get out of here, no matter how many there were. I grabbed the nearest sharp thing, which was a shattered piece of metal, and headed towards the door. I was ready to charge in there and slash them, but then a yellow chicken appeared from the nearest room to them.

"Pizzas ready!" The chicken said.

"I'll get Foxy and Vix" The brown bear said. Foxy?! And Vix...What was she doing with him? The brown bear slowly walked to one of the rooms as the other animatronics walked to where the chicken was. I slowly sneaked behind the bear. He hummed to himself. He was about to touch the doorknob when I grabbed him. I covered his mouth with my hand. I wrapped my other arm around his neck, slowly choking him. He kicked and scratched trying to escape my grasp. One of his kicks hit the door he was going to open making a loud bang. I tightened my grip around his neck. I was scared that the person inside was going to come out and see me choking his friend. Especially if that person was Foxy...The brown bear finally went limp. I let go letting him breath again. He was unconious. I dragged him across the floor to the door exiting the room. The door creaked open as I pushed it. The brown bear wasn't making it any easy. I raised the bear and put him on my good shoulder. The stage wasn't that far from here. After minutes of pain, I could hear Chi and Fred voices coming from the backstage room.

"What are we going to do? We checked every where but the parts and service" Fred said.

"NO! Bon and Vix are ok. They have to be..." Chi said. There was a nervous tune in her voice. I opened the door and dropped the brown bear on the floor.

"No need to worry..." I said, huffing and puffing.

"Bon! You're ok!" Chi said. Running towards me. She burst into tears as she hugged me.

"Its ok..." I whispered to her. She calmed down.

"Do you know where Vix is?" Fred said urgency in his voice.

"I think I know where she is..." I said.

"Did Foxy kidnapped her as well?" Fred said. He really wanted to know where Vix was...

"Maybe. But she seemed to be there voluntarily, with Foxy"

"What do you mean...?"

"I think there together..."

"I knew it! That fucking Foxy!" He said. He began to walk towards the door."I'm going slash his throut!"

"Whoa, wait up! They have way more people. I think we should go the more strategic way.." I said smiling.

"How?"

"What about a trade?" I said gesturing towards the brown bear on the ground. Fred smiled as well.

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

BANG! I suddenly woke up. What was that?! I looked towards Vix. She was still sleeping. Her arms wrapped around me. If anything, the noise just made her snuggle up againest me more. I turned to her. It was probably nothing...I kissed Vix on the snout and I closed my eyes and went to sleep

 ** _The Next Day..._**

I could feel someone shaking me. I opened and saw Vix smiling.

"Wake up, sleepy" She said. I yawned.

"Can't I sleep in?" I said.

"I can hear the rest outside, it sounds urgent. We'd better go just in case" She said. I stood up. I gave her a kiss.

"Well we'd better get going then?"

"Yes, yes we should" She said. I was so glad she was with me. We walked out the door. I could see Goldy and Bonnie arguing.

"...He's my little bro! We can't just let him out there, where ever he is!"

"I'm sorry, but its to dangerous! If a human finds us, they'll deativate us! Not only that, if my counter part did capture him, there would be nothing we could do! He's probably already dead!"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Goldy said, his eyes turning red. Goldy shoved Bonnie. Chica caught Bonnie from behind before he fell down.

"Woah! Whats going on! Calm down!" I said going to Goldy."Goldy, calm down!"

After a while, Goldy finally calmed, his eyes returning back to normal.

"Why don't you explain to me whats going on?"

"Well, the bunny's gone...and so was Freddy. Freddy was going to your room to tell you the pizzas ready, but he never returned..." He said.

"Good. Finally something good happens..." Rita said. Goldy just glared at her, his eyes turning red."Whoa whoa, calm down, it was a joke, it was just a joke..." Goldy faced me again.

"What are we going to do-"

"Goldy! Help!" It was coming from outside. Wasn't that Freddy's voice? Everyone rushed outside. There was Freddy and two other animatronics. The bunny who escaped and I'm assuming, Freddy's counter part.

"Hey there.." The bunny said with a grin. He had one of the guns, the one he pointed me with, pointed at Freddy.

"Freddy!" Goldy rushed towards them.

"Goldy stop!" Freddy said. Goldy stopped."He'll shoot me if you keep going"

"Finally, some one with common sense" The bunny said.

"What do you want?" Goldy asked.

"One thing..." He slowly pointed to me."We'll give him back, if you give us _him_..."

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? Pretty intense, I know. Sorry I had to end on a cliff hanger. Like I said, gotta build up that suspense. Thank you again for 1,520 views!**

 **Thats all. And I will see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! And welcome back to another chapter! I don't know what to say, so just go on and read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Vix POV**

"We'll give him back, if you give us him..." Bon said pointing to Foxy. My heart skipped a beat.

"What?! Do you really expect us to give Foxy up?" Goldy said.

"Do you want to have your brother back?" Bon said. Goldy stood there silent.

"Why are you doing this?" I said.

"Simple. He took you away from us, we take him away from you" Fred said, grinning. Anger began to swell up inside of me. I was ready to charge in. Then Foxy touched my shoulder, still looking ahead towards Bon.

"I'll go with you, just let go of Freddy" He said.

"Foxy, please, don't go...Who knows what they'll do to you..." I said to him. Tears started to swell in my eyes. He faced me.

"Don't worry..." He said, smiling. But staring at his eyes, I could tell even he was scared. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. This may be the last time I see him. We broke away.

"I love you.." He said before walking forward. Tears streaked down my face. Rita came and started to pat me on the back. Even she seemed to be affected by this. Bon pushed Freddy to the floor. Freddy scattered towards Goldy. Foxy then walked infront of Bon, Bon pointing the taser towards Foxy. They began to walk. I kept looking at them until they turned the corner. Then I just looked down, tears of mine dripping on the floor. Everyone just stood there, shocked at what just happened.

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

I wake up, realising I'm in a room, siting on a chair. The back of my throbbed like crazy. I tried to lift my hand to rub it, but it won't budge. I look to the side of to see a rope tied around my arms. In more shocking news, I see the my hook was gone. Someone must have unscrewed it... What happened? I remember turning the corner, then...nothing? Did Bon knock me out? Well it didn't matter now. I had saved Freddy from Bon, but now I had to focus on me getting out of here. I looked around. It kind of looked like one of the rooms from the parts and service place, except all empty. No wires hanging from the ceiling, or spare parts all around the ground, it was just empty. The more I thought of it the more it disturbed me. Would they leave me in here forever? I had to think of a way out of here... BAM. The door slamed open. And there was the bear from earlier. He had a...weapon? I didn't really know... It was a small rectangle with two spikes on the top corners pointing up. There was a button on the side of it that the bear had his thumb on, ready to press.

"Hi there" He said grinning. I didn't answer him. "Quiet. Just like Vix, huh? Is that why you two fell in love? Because you were both quiet!?" I just sat there, looking down. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed. He punched me, my head twitched to the right. I could taste oil(blood). The blood kind of made me smile in a way. I got Vix, he didn't. He must have really cared about Vix. I guess it kind of is a kick to a the balls when the girl goes for a guy she barely knows, instead of a guy shes known fo a while.

"I guess I have a way with words" I said looking at him, grinning. I wanted to show I wasn't scared. It always seemed to work with old Freddy. And it worked. Kinda. He hit me again. Again, my head twitched to the right. Then he left the room. It worked, but I still had no idea how to get out of here...

* * *

 **Vix POV**

I sat down on Foxy's bed. Or my bed. I layed there, still thinking of Foxy, trying to push him out of my thoughts. But the more I tried, the more I would think of him. I couldn't help but crying here and there. I covered myself in blankets. Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Hey there..." It was Rita. I didn't say anything. "The group wanted me to check on you..."

"Well theres nothing here, so you can leave" I said.

"C'mon. We all know you worried about Foxy" Rita said. I didn't say anything again. She sighed. "Don't worry Vix. He's fine"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I'm suposed to make you feel better, not to answer your questions. I just, know ok? He probably killed all of them and he's coming back right now" I layed there and didn't say anything. She sighed again. "I think I've done my job, so I'm just going to go..." She said. She closed the door and left. I closed my eyes and _tried_ to go to sleep...

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? I did get a bit distracted, so sorry you had a wait a bit. This is also kind of short compared to the other chapter so sorry again.**

 **Well thats all, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	13. UPDATE

**Hey there guys. I know its been awhile, and most have probably forgotten about this story (including me, I literally had forgotten everything about it) , but I think I'm going continue this. I like to think that my writing skills have improved, so hopefully the last couple chapters are real good. After I'm done, I don't think I'm going to continue writing FNAF fanfics. Maybe. After this I'm just gonna write short stories unrelated to anything. So that's it on the update. Oh also, keep in mind that I've been really busy lately, so if a chapter doesn't come out in 2 weeks, don't assume I've left again (after 3 weeks though... Yeah, I've probably left)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys. After reading through all the past chapters (and my god, were some of those cringy as fuck) and several minutes of deciding how to continue the story, I give you Chapter 13.  
**

* * *

 **Foxy POV**

Its been a day now. Maybe. I've kinda lost sight of the time. I feel so sick and exhausted. I'm still sore from the bears beating from earlier. Whenever I close my eyes all I hear is the throbbing in the back of my head. This kinda reminded me back to when we still were at the old Freddy's, and whenever Freddy or Bonnie would hit me, and all I could do was sit in my Pirate Cove, hoping the next day wouldn't go as bad. Except at least then I could still move my limbs. And they didn't have those taser things.

Speaking of Freddy and the rest, where are they. Have they abandoned me? Were they also captured? I hope not.

Several minutes went by. Every once and a while I would try getting my arms out of the rope that tied me to the chair. Nothing. They would not budge. I sighed. There's no way I'm getting out of here. As I give up hope the door opens.

I lift my head to see the toy bear from before standing at the doorway. I feel a stroke of panic as I see he has a rusty pipe in his right hand. He walks up to me, sitting on the floor right in front of me.

"Just kill me now you piece of shit" I glare at him. He smiles.

"I would, but you still have a purpose to fill"

"Whats that? You want me to do your dishes?"

"No, its far more messy then that. We need you to get your other friends and bring them here."

I start to smile. "Do you really think I'm going to betray my friends?"

"No, not at all. We don't need _you_ to do that. We need your _voice box_ "

I stopped smiling. "Uh, wait... My voice box..?"

"Yeah, you know, the little box inside of you. All we need to do is get that, program it to say some stuff in your stupid voice, then your friends will be tricked into thinking its you, and bam, we get them right where we want them"

"That won't work on them"

"But if it does?"

I just stared at the floor. "Don't worry though" He assured. "Chi is a real good surgeon" A shiver ran down my spine. I stayed silent though. The thought of someone tearing inside of me to get my voice box terrified me. The thought that they could use that voice box to get my friends scared me more.

"Why are you so silent all of a sudden?" He mocked.

"Why are you doing this...?" I silently replied.

"Because we need to. We need to protect the future children that will roam these very hallways. And the only way we can do that is to deactivate you and your friends. Permanently"

"You are so delusional! We've done nothing wrong!"

"Oh really. Bite of 89' anyone?"

"You fuck! That was a malfunction. It was on _accident_!"

"But that _accident_ that got a child in a hospital. You may not realize this, but you and your friends are safety hazards. Just imagine what could go wrong if a child ever got near you"

"You are ignoring the fact that you are ending lives if you do this!"

"I don't really care" He smirked

"This is about Vix, isn't it?" He froze up. I glared at him waiting for a response.

"I'm not going to lie to you. She is a big part of it. I mean, she was so nice, and I was very attracted to her. And Chi and Bon's relationship only made me want her more. So hopefully you can understand my hatred for you when I see you and her in each others arms. So to answer your question, yes this is about Vix. Mentioning it still won't stop me from destroy you and your friends"

"Your a psychopath!" He suddenly swings the pipe into my knee. I scream in pain. He definitely broke something.

"Remind me again, who is tied up right now and who's at my mercy?" I'm still in too much pain to reply. "Its you."

"Please... just stop" I gasp. His grin gets bigger

"Why would I stop doing something I'm enjoying so much!"

"You're a m-monster..."

"I'd much rather be a monster then what you are" He stood up. "Oh and one last thing." He suddenly lifted his lead pipe. "We need you unconscious for your little surgery. Trust me you would not want to be awake through that." I closed my eyes as the lead pipe connected against my skull, knocking me out.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later...**

 **Vix POV**

The door creaked open, though I stayed under the sheets. I didn't care who it was.

"Uh, Vix are you gonna eat?" It sounded like Rita.

"No." I replied coldly.

"Are you sure? The pizza Chica made is actually pretty good. Though I don't know where she got those ingredients from.."

"The answer is still no." Silence.

Rita sighs. I can hear the door close.

Silence yet again.

I sigh. And the tears start to build up yet again. I wish Foxy was here. I wish Chi, Bon, and Fred weren't like what they are now. I smile at the idea of all of us getting together and having a big lunch. Both of the Chicas would be in the kitchen working real hard to make pizzas for everyone. I could imagine both Freddy and Fred waiting anxiously for the food. Bon would probably be boasting about all the new features that he has that the older versions don't. And there would be Foxy, sitting next to me. We would talk and laugh as the amazing pizzas would be served out. Maybe even the Puppet could be there, overseeing it all.

That would be fun.

Suddenly Freddy's shout breaks my imaginary world "Guys! Look at this!"

I bolt to see what it is. Maybe its something to do with Foxy? I go outside to see everyone huddled around a object. As I walk towards the group, Rita gives me a welcoming smile.

"Whoa what is it?" Bonnie says

"Its a walkie talkie" Freddy asks.

"Do you know how it works?"

"No not really."

"I think I know" I murmured. Freddy looks in my direction. He hands out the walkie talkie towards me.

"Maybe its best if you answer too, just in case its one of your 'friends'" He states.

I nod. I remember playing with one with the others back in the workshop.

There's a several buttons on the walkie talkie.

"I think its this one..." I press one of the lower buttons. Static. Maybe that was the wrong button..?  
"...*szzk* Hello? *szzk*" It was Foxy's voice. I looked up to that everyone's eyes had lit up. The room turned silent.

"*szzk* Foxy, is that you? *szzk*" I replied. A few seconds went by.

"...*szzk* Vix! I'm *szzk* glad! *szzk*" Suddenly I begin to smile uncontrollable. Foxy's alive! Although that was a weird response...

"..*szzk* Foxy! Are you alright? *szzk*"

"*szzk* Y-yes *szzk*"

"*szzk* How did you drop off this walkie talkie? *szzk*"

"*szzk* I escaped without anyone noticing. I was just going-g stay with you guys, but I realized t-that the toy counterparts would never let us live there in peace. So I-I-I devised a plan to sto-op them once and for all. Just get everyone to meet me in-in- *szzk*"

"*szzk*Uhh, Foxy?*szzk*"

"What happened" Golden Freddy asked.

"I don't kno-" Suddenly the walkie talkie turned on again.

"*szzk* Um, sorry about that. Just-t meet me i-in the storage room behind the kitchen area. Get there quick before they suspect something! See you there *szzk*"

Immediately Chica expressed her distaste.

"I don't trust him. That was pretty sketchy."

"No doubt about about it" Bonnie conceded.

"I trust him. He wouldn't betray us." Golden Freddy said

"I don't know about that. We were huge jerks to him back then." Bonnie disagreed

"But that was only you, Chica, and Freddy. And he said to bring everyone, including Vix, and Rita. Why would he hurt them?"

"Hmm, thats true.."

"I say we all go" I concluded. "If Foxy needs us its our job to be there for him" I looked at everyone. "Everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Fine, but I still don't feel good about this.." Chica said.

"Maybe we should bring some weapons?" Rita suggested. "There's several pieces of scrap metal just to waiting to used to beat the shit out of those toy assholes."

"Good idea" Freddy agreed. After everyone got some kind of weapon, we all headed off to the kitchen area.

"I hope this isn't a trick" Chica muttered.

"Even if it is, we could still overpower them" Bonnie said. "I think..."

* * *

 **How was the chapter? I personally feel like I could have made it a bit better, but I feel for those of you who have waited so long for this, it should be good enough.**


End file.
